


Tribal Fusion

by RachaelGold



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 05:30:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14418699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachaelGold/pseuds/RachaelGold
Summary: This is a fairly gentle tale where Chakotay hides himself on Dorvan. Seven rushes after him, dragging Kathryn with her. We get a glimpse of tribal life, as Chakotay slowly comes to his senses.Setting: Post-Endgame





	1. Chapter 1

Admiral Kathryn Janeway sighed as she shuffled the padds on her desk. The last few days had been deadly dull. In some ways it was a welcome relief from the relentless barrage of publicity that accompanied her everywhere she went, and Starfleet had milked the public enthusiasm for the heroine of the Delta Quadrant, putting her on a punishing schedule of engagements. But going over endless reports for three days was enough to remind her why she didn’t want a desk job. True, Starship Captains have vast numbers of dreary reports to read, but they have the consolation of speeding through space, making incredible scientific discoveries, and meeting intriguing new species. And they have the wonderful companionship that develops amongst a group of people forced to live together in a small community away from home, and all the fun and camaraderie that flows from this. And they have charming First Officers sitting in the chair beside them, telling amusing anecdotes when things get quiet. No, the life of a Starship Captain is rarely dull, and she missed it. She had thrown herself into her work to keep from dwelling on her loss, and she had eschewed the vast amounts of leave she was owed. Time enough for that when she found some balance in her life again.

So her mind was far away, when her aide knocked on the door and announced a visitor. A Miss Annika Hansen. Kathryn’s spirits plummeted farther. Seven had been seeking her out rather a lot recently. With hindsight, the doctor had chosen a most inappropriate moment to perform surgery to remove her fail-safe device, and the fall out had been very difficult. Seven had enough problems adapting to being on earth instead of living within the confines of a small community and with dealing with her new relationship with Chakotay, without having her emotions see-sawing all over the place as well. She’d already had long heart-wrenching conversations with Seven, listening to her whining and agonising as to why Chakotay hadn’t yet slept with her, and Janeway had found it very difficult to respond in any helpful way. Then, to cap it all, Chakotay had upped and left on the pretext of having to visit his home planet, Dorvan V, to search out the remnants of his tribe and see for himself how they were recovering from the Cardassian massacre. He had discouraged Seven from going with him, which had upset her further. Janeway was that mad with him. That he’d chosen to be with Seven as they arrived home was bad enough, but to abandon her in her current vulnerable state was unforgivable. He had left the Doctor and herself to pick up the pieces. Fortunately, Seven’s Aunt Irene had proved a resourceful lady.

Janeway tidied the padds and straightened her uniform. "Show her in, Ensign Roberts. And please bring some tea."

Seven came into the room, wearing the slinky black cat-suit that she had adopted since arriving home. She looked flustered, as she had quite a lot recently, and this was very disconcerting to those used to her usual cool demeanour. She had sought Janeway out for reassurance and advice almost every other day recently. It was mostly to do with her relationship with Chakotay, and Janeway found it galling to say the least to have to give advice on something that impacted on her own emotional happiness, but she’d had no choice but to grin and bear it. She swallowed hard and stepped forward to greet Seven with a hug.

"How are you, Seven? Have you heard from Chakotay?" She still couldn’t get used to calling her Annika.

Seven took a deep breath. "Yes, Admiral…I mean Kathryn. I had a another letter this morning." Janeway waited a minute to see if she would volunteer the contents of the letter, but Seven just paced back and forth across the room.

"And what did he have to say?" she probed gently.

"He says that the tribe is doing well. They’ve rebuilt quite a lot of houses, the renovation of the school is going well, and he speaks reassuringly of the elders, a number of old acquaintances and distant family members. There’s an aunt..his mother’s sister, I believe, and a couple of cousins. His sister, of course, is not there at the moment. A lot of the people are elderly, as much of the younger generation were wiped out. However, he is most impressed by the progress that his people have made despite this, and…and he wants to stay and help. Cap..Kathryn, he’s not coming home… he says he’s staying for at least six months!"

"I see," said Kathryn gently, feeling both sympathy with Seven and anger at Chakotay simultaneously. She watched Seven carefully as she rubbed her hands together in a gesture of agitation. Kathryn put a comforting arm on her shoulder. "Why don’t we sit down and talk about this?" she said manoeuvring Seven towards a couch. 

"Kathryn, I had some difficulty in reaching a decision. But now I have reviewed the situation, I have decided that I must travel to Dorvan. I cannot allow our relationship to be put on hold for six months. For two people to become intimate, they must be together. Conducting a relationship via correspondence is unsatisfactory. He may forget about me. He may allow his feelings for me to subside."

"Oh, I doubt he will do that."

"You may be correct, but I do not like this sensation. I feel helpless and I have to do something. I have resolved to go."

"Seven, I thought that he had tried hard to discourage you from going."

"I believe that was because he thought it would be dangerous for me to travel, and because he didn’t know what to expect when he got there. He said the place was very primitive, with no power supply. But his letter suggests that it is now quite safe, and, as I have now been given a portable regeneration chamber with its own power supply, I can no longer see any objection to my going." 

They were interrupted by Kathryn’s aide bringing in the tea. She poured two cups and gave one to Seven.

"Have you thought this through? Maybe Chakotay wants to be alone? Maybe he needs time to come to terms with what has happened on Dorvan? Maybe he needs to be free to offer up his help undistracted? Maybe he doesn’t want to put you through the hardship of living there?"

"On the contrary, I believe I could offer my support for the work he is doing there!" Janeway felt sceptical about this, but did not say so.

"Have you asked him?"

"No. I was afraid he would say no. I have made up my mind. I need to make certain our relationship is not damaged by our time apart. So, I have sent a message to say that I am leaving tomorrow. By the time he gets it, we will be half way there!"

"We?" asked Janeway with growing unease.

"Yes, the Doctor has agreed to go with me. I know it is not safe for me to travel alone. You yourself have warned me of this. But the Doctor is no more familiar with travel in this quadrant than I am, which is why I have come here to ask you to come with us. I know you have a lot of leave due."

"Oh, no…Seven. I couldn’t possibly…" she returned, horrified at the prospect of escorting her protégée out to her lover, the man she too loved, and watching them as they fawned all over each other.

"Kathryn, you know the Doctor is unfamiliar with travel and safety protocols in this Quadrant and does not possess the experience necessary to advise me how to accelerate our courtship. I do need the input of a female, who understands the vagaries of a relationship, and you have always been so willing to encourage me in the past." Kathryn closed her eyes momentarily. Seven often used language completely lacking in subtlety, and was completely oblivious to the effect her words had on others. This was so unfair. She really shouldn’t have to do this. She was being put into an impossible position. 

But the harsh reality was that the Doctor was clueless about navigating through the complexities of the Alpha Quadrant transportation system, or running the gauntlet of the press. Everywhere they went within a few light years of earth, they would be recognised, and plenty of people had negative feelings about the Borg, and holograms for that matter. No, it was not safe to let Seven and the Doctor go tripping off on their own. As to giving advice to Seven with regard to her relationship with Chakotay, Kathryn thought he could do quite as good a job as herself, and without the emotional cost to himself. Well, perhaps that was unfair, given the Doctor’s admission of a few weeks ago, his admission of feelings towards Seven. But did she have to agree to go? This would be torture for her, but she still felt a heavy responsibility for Seven’s well being, and there was nobody else she could ask to go in her place. She would never forgive herself if something happened to them as they travelled, and neither would Chakotay.

"Are you sure that this is what you want to do?" Kathryn strongly suspected that Chakotay wanted to spend his time on Dorvan alone, given his initial reluctance to take Seven with him.

"I am determined to go. We will be leaving tomorrow, whether or not you agree to accompany us." Seven’s calm tone began to waver again, and a distraught look crept onto her face. Kathryn thought there were tears glistening in her eyes. "Please help me, Kathryn. I can see no other course of action. I have no-one else to ask. I am really afraid that Chakotay is losing his regard for me." 

Kathryn’s reassuring hand settled over Seven’s. Her heart was screaming at her not to go, but her head would not let her do it. She could not abandon this vulnerable child-like woman, someone she had nurtured almost like a daughter. She heard a strange voice, one she barely recognised as her own, agreeing to go. 

"Of course, I’ll come, Seven. I’ll just have to clear any appointments I have for the next week or so. Now, have you made any travel arrangements?" 

Later, after Janeway’s workload and appointments had been rescheduled and travel arrangements had been made, a much reassured Seven left. As the door shut firmly behind the former Borg, Janeway buried her head in her hands feeling utterly despondent. She was fighting hard to prevent tears from rolling down her face. Dear God, how could life be so cruel?

And she was still looking pretty dejected when a surprised Mike Ayala dropped in on her, as was his habit on leaving work. 

"Kathryn, whatever is the matter?" He had been hanging around her quite a lot lately, particularly as he had failed to reconnect with his wife since their return. Like Kathryn, he had dealt with his problems by throwing himself into his work, and he had earned the privilege of calling her by her name.

"Nothing really. Just life, the universe and everything!" she said, smiling wanly.

"Well, how about we go out to dinner and you can tell me all about it?" 

She quickly agreed. She could use a friend just now.

  


* * *

  


  
Kathryn initially only picked at her meal, but as they relaxed into a bottle of wine and enjoyed each other’s company, Mike was pleased to see her eat with more enthusiasm. He told of what he had been doing with his sons, with whom he was successfully rebuilding a relationship. It helped that they hailed him as a returning hero, with exciting tales of the Delta Quadrant, Voyager and her more famous personnel to tell. He’d brought them with him on one occasion, and they were absolutely bowled over to meet the famous Kathryn Janeway. His wife was another matter. He’d arrived home to find that she’d been shacked up with another man for five years and never told him. After all, even when communications had been re-established, nobody on earth thought that the chances that the Voyager crew would make it home in their own life-times were at all realistic. Kathryn had a lot of sympathy with this, seeing as her own fiancé Mark had ditched her on the assumption of her death, but he at least had had the courage and honesty to tell her. Mike was thrilled that she had been willing to share this with him, something that had been a rumour on board ship and a cause of much speculation over the years. 

On board Voyager, Janeway had been a distant unattainable vision to him. Somebody beautiful and passionate. Somebody he had admired very much from afar. The only person with the slightest chance of winning her had been his friend, Chakotay. Now they were home, she was no longer his commanding officer, and Chakotay was out of the picture. It had pleased him that she was responding to his overtures of friendship, and he hoped that it might be the start of something even more interesting.

She entertained him with tales of the outrageous antics of the press, and the ridiculous tasks handed to her by Starfleet. But Mike was astute enough to know that this was not what was bothering her. He probed gently, until she relented and recounted Seven’s visit and her reluctant agreement to go with her to Dorvan. He could read between the lines on this too, because at face value it did not seem such an awful commitment.

"And so you see, I could not let them go alone. Heaven knows what trouble they could get themselves into."

"No. I quite agree with you." He paused looking at her thoughtfully. "Kathryn, it’s Chakotay you don’t want to see, isn’t it?"

She looked at him, hesitating as to whether to open herself up farther. Then her gaze dropped and she whispered under her breath, "Yes."

"You’re not happy about his relationship with Seven, are you?"

"No."

"You two have a history she’s unaware of."

"You could say that."

"Kathryn, I hope you don’t mind me asking…were you two ever lovers?"

"No!"

"Not even when you were marooned on that planet together?

"No, not even there."

"But you came close?" She paused, looking regretfully into his dark eyes. In some ways it felt good to be unburdening some of this. Her mother was too judgmental, and could not understand why she hadn’t flung herself into Chakotay’s arms.

"Yes, we came close."

"So what stopped you?"

She took a deep breath. "Protocol. Well, at first there were the added complications of Mark and Seska. And we couldn’t know if our professional relationship could be maintained when juxtaposed with a private one. But later, it was my own refusal to give up on reaching home that truly prevented it. Because I knew that if we got home we would all be called to account. It is only by my negotiation that all you Maquis have been kept out of prison, you know, Mike. If I had been flouting Starfleet regulations and sleeping with my First Officer… well worse than that… my enemy, then my reputation would have been shot to pieces, and I could have done nothing to prevent them throwing the book at us…all of us. If it had just been Chakotay’s neck on the line, I might have discussed the possibility with him. But it wasn’t, it was you, B’Elanna, the rest of the Maquis, Tom…."

"But you wanted it."

"Yes, I wanted it," she said softly, after a moment’s hesitation. "I always hoped we’d get home, so that I could step out from under the burden of such restrictions."

"I know that’s what Chakotay hoped as well."

She gave a muffled laugh. "Maybe once. A long time ago. But we took too long to get here. Oh, I understand. He’s only human. His feelings weren’t going to last. I try not to blame myself. I couldn’t have done things any differently. But it’s hard."

"Yes it is. You still love him?"

"Yes, I do."

"Then I can see why this trip of Seven’s is filling you with horror. Is there nobody else who could go?"

"No, she wants me, and I’ve promised I’ll go."

"Maybe you should tell her the truth. She’s a big girl now. Time she learned real life isn’t straight forward and that she can’t always have things her way." 

"I cannot be that harsh. She’s emotionally very fragile at the moment, and she’s upset enough about Chakotay’s abandoning her," Kathryn said miserably. 

"Sometimes, you have to put yourself first. She’s not your responsibility any more."

"Oh, but she is. She became my responsibility the moment I kept her from returning to the hive."

Mike looked at her tenderly. "Well, if it’s any help, I could clear my schedule and come with you. At least you’d have me there for moral support," he said, voicing an idea that had been forming in his mind for the last half hour.

Kathryn looked up at him in amazement at his generous offer. For a moment she considered denying needing help, and…thanks for the offer…but she was strong enough to deal with this herself. However, she was caught feeling very vulnerable, and it was an enormous relief to find someone who cared.

"You’d do that?"

"I’d be honoured," he replied, thinking he’d walk to the moon and back, just to spend time with the lovely Kathryn Janeway.

"Well, then…I’d like you to come. Thank you, Mike," she said, squeezing his hand gratefully. 

Mike himself was delighted. The prospect of a week or two in close proximity to his idol was thrilling. Now, all he had to do was to get that big oaf, Chakotay, out of her system, and then he might be in with a chance. This trip just might be the catalyst.

  


* * *

  


Chakotay sat cross-legged in the darkened smoky hut. A profound silence fell on the gathered men as they shut their eyes and hovered on the fringes of a trance-like world. Visions of a forest filled with mysterious vocal animals filled their heads. Silver wolf was there and black jaguar…a sign of the importance of the gathering, but no surprise considering the eminence of the men seated in the circle. It had been a long time since the tribal elders had sat collectively and jointly sought out their spirit guides.

There had been lots of words of wisdom, and Chakotay clearly identified those for himself. They were words of comfort, and yet at the same time, strangely disturbing.

_"Son of Kolopak, you are welcome back into the bosom of your people. You have been on a long journey. Anger has been your companion, and then peace, and now confusion."_ Chakotay had to admit the truth of this to himself.

_"You must look into your soul and seek the truth. You must grasp what your heart desires. It is within your reach. You have met your soul-mate, the one who will make you complete, the one with whom you will find the happiness and fulfilment, which evaded you in your younger life. She is coming here to you. By this time next year, you will have a son. You will be a father."_

Chakotay was somewhat disconcerted by this. Whilst the thought of being a father filled him with joy, his feelings were otherwise very confused. Truth was, he had come here to sort things out in his own mind, and examine his motives for pursuing a relationship with Seven. He had to decide if he had sufficiently buried his feelings for Kathryn to allow him to approach Seven with genuine sincerity. He also hoped to give Seven a chance to look around and see what was out there for her, and to be sure that he, a man nearly twice her age, was really what she wanted. Now, with such encouraging news from beyond this world, why the hell didn’t he feel more excited about the prospect of being with her?

After a while, the elders stirred and broke the tension. One by one, they rose to their feet, the older ones groaning as they strained their aching protesting muscles. He was heartily congratulated, for no-one ever doubted the spirit guides, and messages of future good fortune were always a cause for celebration. Some of the men asked him who the woman was that had stolen his heart. He was naturally reticent, knowing instinctively that Seven, a former Borg with a stiff cool demeanour, would not ingratiate herself with his people. It was another of the reasons he had declined to bring her with him on this journey. 

He wandered up the path to his aunt’s lodge, his mind tumbling with a jumble of thoughts. He smiled as he observed his aunt Merilkia, a whirlwind of native colours, sweeping the ground in front of her home with a broom. She saw him approaching from a distance, ran inside the hut and came out brandishing a white object. As he drew closer, he realised that it was a slip of paper.

"Chakotay, you have a message. It came from the transport station an hour or so ago."

He greeted her with a kiss, and smiled at her barely concealed curiosity as to the contents of the message. He tore it open.

_My dear Chakotay,_  
I have been missing you terribly, so I have decided to join you. Do not be anxious about my safety. The Doctor is accompanying me. Arriving Thursday.  
Always yours.  
Annika

It was rather stunning to have his earlier words of prediction so quickly confirmed. He ought to be over the moon. Instead, he was decidedly uneasy. If he was honest with himself, he wasn’t particularly looking forward to seeing Seven again, and he knew she would have a hard time fitting in around here. In a land where the simple traditional way of life was held in high regard and technological development something to be frowned on, two more outlandish people than Seven and the Doc could not be imagined. They would be like fish out of water. No, he was not expecting a joyful, harmonious reunion. He was expecting fireworks. 


	2. Chapter 2

Janeway strode purposefully across the concourse with her friends in tow, clicks and flashes sparking all around them. She refused to be deflected by the recording devices being thrust in front of them, nor by the myriad of questions fired at them from all directions. She kept her hand reassuringly on Seven’s back as she gently propelled her forward to the check-in desk. Mike and the Doctor followed behind. They had beamed up to transport hub 39A, and for a few dangerous moments, it seemed as if the mob would swallow them up. Janeway had politely but firmly asked them to move out of their way. She used the command tone that always had subordinates jumping to do her bidding, and fortunately the sea of people responded by a parting of the waves, sufficiently wide to let them pass.

At the desk, they were barely acknowledged by a woman in her twenties with long straggly blond hair. Janeway addressed her, as the crowd of onlookers hardly kept their distance, keenly interested to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"Good morning. We have a flyer reserved for the next two weeks."

"Name?" she asked tersely. Kathryn’s eyebrow twitched incredulously, and there were chortles from the crowd behind her.

"Kathryn Janeway…Admiral."

"Any identification?"

"Yes, here’s my chip," she said placing a small rectangular object on the desk. The woman lifted it with disinterest and slotted it into a receptacle on her terminal. Kathryn’s picture sprang up on the screen.

"Hand-print, please." Kathryn was bristling at the rudeness of the drawling tone, but she put her hand on the mark, which duly confirmed her identity.

"Hmmf. Occupation?" This question was totally unnecessary as the information was clearly visible on the screen.

"Starfleet personnel." The information was entered onto a lengthy looking grid which had now appeared.

"Rank?"

Kathryn sighed. This was trying her patience. "Admiral."

"Address?"

"That information is on the chip," she replied, not wishing to spell it out within public earshot.

"I’ll enter it "as above" then, shall I?" came the reply, with a disdainful glance at Janeway.

"Please do." A few moments passed, while the woman called up some information.

"Ah, you have a class 3 flyer booked. Number of passengers?"

"Four, including myself."

"Destination?"

"Dorvan V."

When the information was processed, the girl tutted and said, "It’s in the DMZ. It's too dangerous to travel there." Janeway privately thought that it would be a walk in the park compared with a trip through the Delta Quadrant.

"I was assured that this would not be a problem."

The girl sniffed. "Well, I dunno. It's highly irregular. We don't usually get any customers mad enough to go there." Janeway didn't think they usually got any customers, period. "But, if you insist, I could check for you." 

"Please do. I had everything arranged yesterday." The woman cascaded through a series of files on her terminal, shaking her head in disbelief at the foolhardiness of the people before her. 

"Hmm," she said with some surprise. "It seems you are correct. Your flightplan has been agreed. But, I just have to get you all to read this warning about travelling outside Federation Space and that any such undertaking is at your own risk. Then you must all endorse the waiver." Four docupadds were supplied, which the passengers read and imprinted.

"I take it you have a pilot’s permit for a class 3 flyer or higher?"

"Yes." 

The woman accessed the pilot’s license data base, and shook her head in disbelief. "Says here you’re dead." More guffaws from behind.

"Well, clearly I’m not. You must be checking the private data base. If you will check my Starfleet license, you will find that I have a permit to fly an Intrepid Class Starship." The woman rolled her eyes, as if to say that Janeway was being difficult.

"Ah, yes. I see. Well, I suppose that will have to do. Now, I need some details for insurance purposes. Have you had an accident in the last five years?" Janeway’s jaw dropped. 

"Discounting enemy action and mechanical failure?" The woman looked at her blankly, as if she didn’t understand the question. 

"I wouldn’t lend her a ship, if I had one, dear," quipped a reporter at the side, amongst much laughter. "The last ship she borrowed, she brought back seven years too late!"

"The answer’s "yes" then. There will be an additional insurance premium."

"Fine. Just sort it out quickly please." 

"Right. That’s gone through. Now, is anyone else intending to pilot the vehicle?"

Janeway screamed inwardly. The prospect of explaining Seven and the Doctor’s credentials, most of which had been endorsed by Janeway herself, to this obstructive person was rather daunting.

"Is there a manager here we can talk to?"

"Nah, he’s on his coffee break."

  


* * *

  


Three days later they were approaching Dorvan. They’d had a very pleasant trip. There had been much amusing banter and teasing. Janeway had relaxed and allowed her wicked sense of humour to the fore. There had been plenty of mimicry of a certain gormless desk clerk, imaginations flying to hilarious scenarios of how she would deal with a queue of Kazon, Hirogen or even Borg. Or what she might say if they returned the little ship with a few dents. Good job Chakotay wasn’t flying! Seven’s understanding of humour was coming on in leaps and bounds, but the person who was most thrilled was Mike. He was just loving the playful banter with Kathryn. He remembered watching the easy way she and Chakotay had interacted for years. He had always been so jealous.

There were only half a dozen places on the planet where off-worlders were allowed to land. Janeway touched down with the graceful precision one would expect of someone licensed to pilot a Starship at a transport station some twenty or so kilometres from Chakotay’s home village. He had been waiting there some hours, unsure of their expected time of arrival, and Seven quickly spotted him as she glanced out of the windows. Eagerly she disembarked, and the Doctor followed, grumbling as he gathered some of her belongings.

Kathryn took her time checking and shutting down the flyer’s systems. She was in no hurry. Mike came up behind her and put his hand reassuringly on her shoulder, and gave it a squeeze.

"Are you ready for this?"

"No. But I don’t suppose I ever will be."

"You’ll be fine."

"Let’s just give them some time to greet each other." He nodded in agreement. "Thanks, Mike," she continued.

"For what?"

"For just being here."

"Anytime," he said, smiling widely.

Chakotay, wearing colourful native garb, welcomed Seven as she bowled into his arms. He kissed her on the cheek, and they discussed how they each were. He then saw the Doctor coming down the ramp laden with Seven’s containers, and he moved forward and shook his hand. He noted with relief that his mobile emitter was not visible, and the Doctor explained that he had got B’Elanna to move it under his sleeve for the duration of his visit.

Seven was babbling nineteen to the dozen, and had not let go of Chakotay’s hand. 

"Oh, it’s so good to see you again, Chakotay!" she said, throwing herself back in his arms.

Her excitement was contagious, and he was beaming with pleasure, when over her shoulder he caught sight of movement at the top of the ramp. Out of the shadows, Kathryn emerged and paused to lean on the door-jamb and observe the little scene below, looking as nonchalant as possible. Chakotay’s heart did a somersault, and he struggled to make some sense of his reaction. He didn’t know whether to be thrilled or anxious about her surprise appearance. Just as he was beginning to decide that he really should be pleased…he’d missed her so much…a second movement in the shadows behind her caught his eye. Mike’s face materialised, and then his hand went to Kathryn’s shoulder. The colour fled from Chakotay’s face, and in that moment Mike understood that he hadn’t the slightest chance of winning Kathryn’s affections. Chakotay’s feelings hadn’t subsided any more than Kathryn’s had. This visit was going to be an emotional roller coaster.

Recovering himself, Chakotay walked forward to greet her with a welcoming smile. They had been avoiding each other before he left, so he really hadn’t seen her in a while. She held out her hand, but he pulled her into a bear-hug. 

"Surprised?" she asked.

"Very. But pleasantly so."

"You’re looking fabulous!" he said, and she was. She relaxed, and allowed one of her dazzling smiles to light up her face. 

"So are you! I hope you don’t mind us turning up unannounced."

"It’s my fault," chipped in Seven. "I asked her to come with me."

"And I asked Mike to come." This bit of information did not sit well with Chakotay, but he filed it away to analyse later. He turned and greeted Mike warmly, one eyebrow rising in silent question. Mike, however, did not volunteer any more information.

"If there’s any problem, Mike and I can stay here and sleep in the flyer. We don’t…"

"Nonsense, I won’t have it!" he replied, uncomfortable with the thought of the two of them cosying up inside all alone. "My village is twenty kilometres from here, so it wouldn’t be practical. You haven’t come all this way just to sit and look at consoles. The tribe will just adore having visitors.. any excuse for a party.. and I really would like you to meet my aunt. I can’t promise modern conveniences though. You might well be more comfortable here. The heat takes some getting used to. Now, I’ll just go and sort out the transportation." He disappeared to arrange for an additional pferrid.

The visitors gathered their belongings and closed up the shuttle, and within fifteen minutes, Chakotay was back, assisted by some natives, trailing three mammoth animals, looking something like a cross between a horse and camel. The visitors stared at the caravan with wide-eyed amusement.

"What are these creatures?" asked Seven.

"They are our means of transport. These are pferridi. They’re very docile, as you can see!" he said, firmly brushing his hand on the shoulder of one. "I suggest you make friends. This is Cliemo, that paler one is Frasci and…I don’t know. What’s his name?" he said addressing one of the Mayan men.

"Jantuu."

"Jantuu. So, who knows how to ride?" Chakotay asked, turning around to see both Kathryn and Mike befriending the animals, rapt expressions on their faces. He didn’t need to wait for the answer. He knew it already. 

The baggage was duly stowed and they climbed on the pferridi with help of rope ladders, Chakotay seated behind Seven on one, the Doctor behind Kathryn on another and Mike by himself with the larger baggage. A moment’s consideration was given to shutting down the Doctor’s program for the journey, but it was dismissed, in case it made the locals uneasy. If they got wind of his not being a flesh and blood humanoid, he would not be welcome. They would be suspicious enough about Seven’s implants.

A little instruction was all that was needed to get the group moving on their gentle lumbering way. As they left the transport station behind, the arid dusty landscape stretched into the distance, very much like desert areas on earth. There was sparse vegetation consisting of tall tubular plants that could survive long periods without rainfall, and some amazing rock formations. Chakotay explained that eighty percent of the land on the planet was like this, but there were water rich enclaves of lush vegetation, where crops thrived. His settlement was in one such oasis. There were snow-capped mountains on the horizon to their right, and he told them that the scenery there was absolutely spectacular. It would take a ten day expedition to visit the area. He didn’t think they were staying long enough for that. They weren’t. Another time perhaps.

After about an hour, a few bushes dotted the landscape, getting thicker and taller as they progressed. Soon, grass appeared, and the vegetation grew greener. Beautiful flowering shrubs of unimaginable colours graced the sides of pathway, which narrowed until they were forced to travel in a file. Trees began to overhang their route, and birdsong caused them to look upwards. In the canopy, small colourful birds swooped about, and there was an occasional glimpse of small shy primates. It was as if they had travelled from the desert to the tropical rainforest in ninety minutes. This in itself was not remarkable on earth, as it was achievable in seconds with a transporter, but on the back of a graceful pferrid, it was enchanting. Despite the oppressive heat, now becoming sultry, Kathryn thought the place magical. She made up her mind there and then to enjoy the visit as much as possible.

They came to a clearing where there were a few white lodges marking the far reaches of the settlement. They had holes for windows, and colourful tapestries to close the openings instead of doors. They were the nearest thing to luxury the village had to offer, as they had running cold water.

They had to dismount, as the pferridi could not descend the steep slope to the heart of the commune. Chakotay showed them two huts in which he had arranged accommodation for the Doctor and Seven. He had yet to sort something for Kathryn and Mike, but if all else failed they could double up with the Doctor and Seven. 

Chakotay insisted that they quickly installed Seven’s regeneration chamber and hid it under a blanket. They were none too soon, because they soon heard the excited shouts of the villagers running to greet the visitors. Travellers were rare, and were always treated with the most overwhelming hospitality. There would be a big party tonight. 

Introductions were made, and the visitors were greeted warmly. There was a lot of curiosity over Seven’s pale complexion, her blond hair and implants. She found their colourful costumes and tribal markings rather strange too. Then Chakotay’s aunt appeared, and approached them glowing with happiness, her eyes sweeping the group. She held out her arms to greet each of them in turn.

"Everybody, this is my aunt Merilkia. Aunt, this is Mike…" She hugged him, then turned to the next person.

"Kathryn…." A look of consternation crossed Merilkia’s face, but then she stepped forward to hug her.

"Welcome, my dear. Kathryn? Ah, so you’re the famous Kathryn Janeway!"

"Guilty as charged. Very pleased to meet you," she replied, puzzled at the woman’s confusion.

"Annika..." Merilkia repeated her greeting to both Seven and the Doctor and then cast a slightly admonishing glance in Chakotay’s direction. Oh, heck, thought Chakotay, she doesn’t approve of Seven. This was a great start. Moreover, he realised from her reaction that she had summed the group up quickly, as only a matriarch can do, and instantly expected that Kathryn would be introduced as the woman in his life. He knew he was going to get the ancestral inquisition. He remembered exactly why he had discouraged Seven from coming in the first place.

Some time later, they set off down the narrow hillside path towards the heart of the commune. Chakotay explained that he was living down there in a tent, and he could easily supply tents for Mike and Kathryn, if they wished. They would be rather hot during the day, and had no water supply, but they were close to the hub of activities.

There was plenty of chatter on the way down and a few very young children had appeared, skipping and laughing as they went. Some did not speak Terran, and universal translators were not allowed. Despite the language difficulties, the joyful excited mood was contagious and many questions were asked of the visitors, as those that were able translated. Kathryn was intrigued to find that Merilkia already knew a lot about her and their Delta Quadrant history.

At the bottom of the valley, there was a stream, and on the level plain around it stood a larger number of lodges, some built in whitewashed stone, and some log cabins. At the far end of the village were some larger stone buildings, among them a school undergoing renovation. This was one of the projects Chakotay was assisting with. Beyond the school was an open dirt space surrounded by a sea of brown decorated canvas. People appeared from all directions, eager to greet the newcomers. The elders of the tribe expressed their honour at being able to greet the heroic pioneers who had traversed dangerous new areas of space, and returned to tell their stories to their descendants. They were looking forward to hearing the accounts of their adventures.

Garlands of flowers were soon strung round their necks, and cool drinks were brought. There were many old people, and many young, but not many between. It was painfully obvious that a whole generation had very nearly been wiped out. One could not help but be impressed by the resilience and determination of these people. And their welcome was so warm-hearted and sincere, that Kathryn compared it favourably with any that she had experienced back home. Chakotay regarded his former colleagues fondly. He was glad now that Mike and Kathryn had come. They were taking all this in their stride, and his people were responding to their obvious appreciation of their culture. A easy rapport was already developing, language difficulties notwithstanding. Seven and the Doctor, on the other hand, looked as uncomfortable and out of place as he had feared. He hoped they too would relax and enjoy themselves.

And so a day of traditional communal celebration followed. A veritable feast of local delicacies materialised out of nowhere. The adventures of the Delta Quadrant were recounted in glorious detail to a large group of villagers hanging on every word, as they sat in the dwindling light around a camp fire. Most had heard the stories before from Chakotay, but were hungry for more. Kathryn, used to being the centre of attention, warmed to the audience and wove her tales with intrigue and menace, much to Chakotay’s surprise. He’d never noted down Kathryn as a true story teller before, but even after knowing her so well for seven years, she could still surprise him. Once she looked up and caught his twinkling gaze, and they smiled easily at each other. Just like old times. Seven observed this exchange of looks with a certain amount of discomfort. She realised that there was something going on between the two of them, but she could not quite understand what it was. The Doctor also enjoyed the opportunity to hold everyone’s attention, but had less understanding of how to make the account interesting. Mike, often shy, and Seven had both kept quiet and let the others do the talking.

Then the flutes and drums struck up, and the dancing started. Kathryn and Mike were soon coerced into joining in. Chakotay just swelled with admiration. He always enjoyed watching Kathryn when she let her hair down. Her hair and grown longer again, and he rather liked it. The Doctor gave the dancing a whirl too, but Seven sat to the side viewing the whole proceedings with distaste. Despite Chakotay’s urging, she did not wish to express herself in such a primitive manner. This was not the kind of activity to possess any merit in her opinion. She was beginning to feel excluded and the sense of isolation was unpleasant. The way Chakotay had been staring at Kathryn had not gone unnoticed either. 

She was also feeling frustrated at not having had any time alone with Chakotay so far. He sensed this, and decided to walk her back up the hill to her lodge, leaving the others behind to enjoy themselves.

They walked companionably up the path by torchlight, and he made sure that she was as comfortable as possible, before he kissed her goodnight and left. Seven was somewhat placated by this, but felt terribly alone after he went. She wasted no time before engaging with her regeneration chamber.

Descending, Chakotay passed the Doctor and his aunt Merilkia on their way up, and was assured that she had taken him in hand. At the encampment, he was disappointed to find that the party had broken up, and both Kathryn and Mike had retired to the tents where they had elected to sleep. He was relieved to note that they were not in the same tent. He glanced at Kathryn’s, feeling a surprising longing for one of their late night heart-to-hearts. Spirits, he’d missed that. But the tent was dark. She’d clearly turned in for the night. Hey, ho. Maybe tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

After breakfast, Chakotay packed a picnic and some towels, gathered his visitors and headed out of the settlement on the pferridi. They travelled several kilometres before the track opened onto a spectacular, but tranquil lake. He knew that his friends would have been struggling with the heat and the lack of washing facilities, and this was the perfect place to bring them to freshen up. He’d even brought some herbal infusion to serve as soap. Mike, Kathryn and Chakotay wasted no time in stripping to their underwear and diving into the crystal clear water. Had the men been alone they would have gone naked, but in deference to the ladies, they kept their boxers. A few eyebrows were raised at the rather lacy items Kathryn was wearing, but the three of them were soon frolicking like children in the water.

The Doctor watched with interest. He had swum in holographic water before, but could not risk getting his mobile emitter wet. Seven watched with a scowl. She had no desire to get wet either, and had to be particularly careful with her implants. Swimming was definitely not for her. Unsurprisingly, neither one of them sported a bead of sweat. The heat did not affect them. Chakotay cast an anxious glance in their direction, and read Seven’s lack of appreciation. He wondered what he could possibly think of to do around here that she would actually like, but stopped himself from thinking too much about it, so as not to spoil the sheer pleasure of the moment. 

The vision of Kathryn Janeway, perched like a siren on a rock by the lake’s edge, pale shapely legs stretched and gleaming in the sunshine as she washed her long chestnut hair, was something all three men would file away in their memories for the rest of their lives. When she had finished, they couldn’t resist. Mike took her ankles and Chakotay her arms, as they tossed her back into the water. Fortunately, she took it all in good fun, and laughed as she plotted her revenge.

* * *

  


Sometime later, when they had dried off in the sun and both Chakotay and Kathryn had spent some time talking to Seven in an effort to get her to loosen up, they dressed and spread rugs on a large flat rock near the lake edge. Enthusiastically, they dug into the picnic.

Whilst enjoying the delicious repast, Chakotay, who had spent much of the past twenty hours…a Dorvan day only lasts twenty hours…regaling them with tribal legends and traditions, explained that the rock was locally known as the rock of consummation. This elicited the desired amount of curiosity amongst his audience.

He then described a tribal wedding ceremony in great detail. It seemed that early in the morning, the ladies would wake the bride, bathe her and thread flowers in her hair. They would dress her in a beautiful white skirt, covered in the most fantastic embroidery and beaded with pearls and other semi-precious gemstones. It was a true work of art, a gift from the bridegroom’s family to the bride. The women from the family of the groom would start work on it from almost the day of his birth to have it ready for his wedding day. A long time ago, the bride would have been naked from the waist up, but now they wore a white bodice.

There were some ribald comments about how long Chakotay’s family had had to wait, and surely the moths would have eaten the skirt by now. Chakotay had laughed, and told them that his aunt still had his. It had been salvaged with only minor repairable damage after the Cardassian attack. Many of the tribal artefacts and treasures had been plundered, but this had been overlooked, hidden amongst heaps of blankets. Mike wondered idly to which of the two women Chakotay desired to impart this information.

The whole village would turn out for the ceremony. Flowers would be strewn everywhere, and the tribal chief would speak some words, the same words which echoed back through many centuries. The bride and groom would both make promises to each other before tribal elders, and then the chief would slash the surface of the bride’s right and the groom’s left hand with a ceremonial knife and hold them together, so that their blood would mingle as it fell to the ground. At that moment they would become man and wife. Seven screwed her nose in distaste at the thought of such a primitive rite. 

After that, the groom would bring the bride here to this very rock and they would make love for the first time as man and wife. And, yes, everybody would keep away to give them their privacy. While they were gone, the villagers would prepare a huge banquet for the evening. There would be incredibly generous gifts presented to the couple, and, of course, there would dancing until late into the night. When the happy couple retired to their lodge, they would find their marriage bed strewn with flower petals. The locals loved nothing better than a huge celebration. It was the highlight of their lives, and often people from neighbouring villages would also come to join in the festivities.

The description of a wedding ceremony had by now left the company speechless, and they sat in silence for a while admiring the beautiful scenery with fresh imagination, and touching the rock with some degree of reverence. Then Chakotay broke the spell and stood, suggesting a climb to the top of the rocks, from where the view was even more spectacular.

It was a steep and difficult climb, near vertical in places, and the men had to give the ladies a hand up once or twice. Rocks and soil tumbled as they scrambled their way upwards. Two thirds of the way up, Seven decided not to go any farther. The beauty of the landscape was completely lost on her. The Doctor agreed to wait with her, so only three of them made it to the top. They eventually stood on a flat rocky tor, with a view in every direction. The lake, the settlement and beyond that the barren desert and the distant mountains could all be seen. It was breathtaking. It wasn’t the only thing that was breathtaking. Silhouetted against the pale sky, Kathryn stood, her hair whipping in the wind, her dark blouse and jeans fluttering, as she shielded her eyes against the bright sun. Both men stared, struck by the elegance of her pose. Chakotay moved up behind her, and was unable to resist placing his hand on her shoulder as he pointed out interesting features. Dimly she became aware of his touch and the warmth it was infusing in her body, until she shrugged him off in shock. She threw him a glance of mild horror, and he countered it with a look of confusion. Mike came across and placed his hand sympathetically on her back. Why on Dorvan, wondered Chakotay, would she find his touch disarming? Yet clearly find Mike’s touch comforting? He had been feeling exhilarated all day, and suddenly his good mood shattered.

* * *

  


Back down at the lake, Seven’s disenchantment with everything native or natural served to further dampen his humour. She was still frustrated at the lack of private time with him. After a few harsh words, Seven and the Doctor took themselves off for a long walk. He slumped dejectedly onto the rock. In the distance, he could see Kathryn and Mike talking and laughing as they strolled slowly along the lake edge. He realised with a jolt that he was jealous. He’d come to Dorvan to search his heart. Well, now he knew. He didn’t need the lecture his aunt had given him the previous afternoon. It was painfully obvious. He still loved Kathryn. He always had. Always would. He had precious little in common with Seven. Kathryn was the vibrant sensual woman on whom his life centred. It had been that way for years. Seven was just a pale imitation of her mentor. If only his feelings were returned. A long time ago, he had sensed that they were, and perfectly understood why she was unwilling to compromise the command structure. He had placed all his hope on a return home. Much had happened since then. They’d had a few big fights, and, over the last year or so, they had drifted apart. So, he’d given up and tried to move on with his life. And when they’d got back he’d been dating Seven. He knew he’d let Kathryn down. He wouldn’t have avoided her in their first weeks home otherwise. Maybe he’d put their precious friendship in jeopardy too. Spirits, he was miserable. 

He managed a little later on to get Kathryn on her own. Time for a meaningful discussion.

"Kathryn, what was that all about?"

"What?"

"On the top of the hill…your reaction to my touching you."

"Oh that. It was nothing. I was just startled, that’s all."

"I think it was more than that. I think you are angry with me. You’re not happy about my relationship with Seven, are you?" 

She snorted. "No. I think you’re messing her about. I think it was very uncaring of you to abandon her just as she was getting used to being on earth. And I think it should be you with her over there now trying to sort things out. Really, Chakotay, I thought you had a better sense of responsibility."

"Well, I’m sorry if I don’t match up to your exacting standards, but I knew you and the Doc would look out for her. I needed some time alone to sort myself out. And I needed to come here. You can see for yourself that it wasn’t the place to bring Seven."

"Oh, I knew that. I tried hard to dissuade her, but she insisted she was coming anyway...with or without me. I didn’t think I should let her travel alone."

"Well, thank you for that. I know it was selfish of me to leave. And, Kathryn, I am pleased to see you. I will talk to her, I promise." 

"Good," she said with half a smile.

After a moment's hesitation, he asked, "Kathryn, I want to ask you…do you harbour any feelings for me?" She went ashen. 

"You have no right to ask me that!"

"But I do. I’ve served you faithfully for years! And as your friend, you owe me the truth."

"I owe you nothing!" she said vehemently. "I got you home and I kept you out of prison. I’ve paid in full!" She tossed her head, flicking her hair behind her shoulders, and strode past him, chin held high. And the cost was appalling, she thought to herself. He stood watching her receding back, open-mouthed with shock. Mike came up behind him.

"What was that all about?"

"Darned if I know."

* * *

  


By this time Seven and the Doctor were deep in conversation, discussing the compatibility of Chakotay and herself. She didn’t need to be told that she didn’t fit in around here. She really could see no merit in living like this, and she understood that Chakotay was hardly likely to give it up. She was also reassessing her opinion of him, and wondering if he was not quite the considerate and faithful man she’d thought. Maybe he wasn’t a suitable mate for her. And she had noticed something else. Her enhanced visual and auditory acuity had picked it up.

"I have realised that the Admiral and Commander are attracted to each other. I have observed that their pupils dilate and their skin changes colour when they look at each other. Their respiration rates also fluctuate."

"And their body temperatures rise!"

"You have observed it too?"

"Yes, a long time ago."

"But I never did, on Voyager."

"No, I presumed that their attraction for each other had subsided. But, maybe they just schooled themselves not to show it."

"Is that possible?"

"Perfectly, especially with people as disciplined as the Admiral and the Commander."

"It would certainly explain why Chakotay has been so reluctant to advance our relationship."

"It would be best to discuss this fully with him. You deserve his honesty. Seven, I know that it’s hard, but you will meet someone more suitable. People rarely get it right first time. Use the experience to strengthen your character."

Seven very much appreciated the Doctor’s wise words. "So, what is your advice on how to terminate a relationship?" she asked.

"Social interaction lesson twenty-three? Hmmm..."

  


* * *

  


The group which returned to the settlement on the pferridi in the late afternoon was much more subdued than the one that had left in the morning. 

Afterwards, Chakotay walked up the hill with Seven to her lodge and they had that conversation. It was awkward for him, and painful for Seven, but she assured him she would get over it. After all, the relationship had never really got going. Both of them felt enormously relieved when it was over, and Chakotay was grateful that Seven was restraining herself from packing her bags immediately and leaving. It was too late to leave tonight anyway, so he suggested that she tried to relax and enjoy the rest of the visit. As he left her to the Doctor’s care, he saw Kathryn approaching. He told her what had transpired. She showed her appreciation that he had at last been honest with Seven, but he was aggrieved to find that she showed every concern about Seven’s welfare, and none at all about his. He descended the hill, more irritated about this than upset at the breakdown of his relationship. Maybe he had lost Kathryn’s friendship. That didn’t bear contemplation. 

The darkness descended, and the villagers enjoyed a communal meal for a second night. Kathryn’s occasional glare in his direction indicated that she was still in a snit with him. However, Chakotay was reassured to see Seven looking just fine. Rather than with Kathryn, from whom she was keeping her distance, she seemed to be finding refuge in talking to the Doctor. He supplied her with a comfort zone. It was not surprising that the pair of them decided not to stay for the evening’s entertainment, and retired early to their lodges. Thus they escaped being pressurised to join in the dancing.

The tribe had taken Kathryn into their hearts, and they soon had her dancing to the insistent beat of the drums. Chakotay and Mike sat together, cross-legged on the dirt, watching her intently. She was wearing a soft red sleeveless dress, with a scooped neckline, and the skirts were swirling about her thighs. Her bare feet were stamping out the pattern of the dance with a commendable amount of precision. A triangle of perspiration was appearing below her breasts, and the light from the camp-fire was duelling with the shadows on her pale gleaming skin. The effect was mesmerising.

"She’s something else," said Mike, appreciatively.

"She sure is."

"Think she’s wearing a bra?"

"Nope." A pause followed, while they both contemplated this.

Mike sighed. "Out of my league, sadly."

"Oh?"

"But not out of yours." Chakotay looked at him, quizzically.

"Mike, do you mind me asking ..is anything going on between you and Kathryn?"

Mike looked at Chakotay in the darkness, and decided to do his two friends a favour. It was the right thing to do.

"I won’t deny that I came here hoping that something might happen between us. But I know now it won’t. She hasn’t got you out of her system."

"Pardon?"

"She loves you."

Chakotay was struggling to make some sense of this. His face was a picture of incredulity. "No, you’re wrong."

"Chakotay, you’re incredibly dense sometimes. It’s been obvious to us for years. Besides, she confessed all to me. I’ve heard it from her own lips!"

Chakotay’s heart was thumping wildly, and his spirits were soaring. Could it be true? Could the thing he’d wanted most in the universe for the last seven years actually be within his grasp? He looked up and his eyes momentarily locked with hers. They were dark with passion. Perhaps it was for the dancing, but maybe, just maybe, it was for him. One of her quirky half smiles spread on her lips, and in that moment Chakotay knew that the love of this vibrant, free-spirited woman was still waiting for him. All these years of doubting, and he’d had it all along. He only had to reach out and grab it. He understood now why she was so mad at him, and he couldn’t blame her. It all made perfect sense now.

Spirits, he was such a fool! Why had he taken so long to see what was right in front of his eyes? His aunt knew it, the tribal elders knew it, the spirit guides knew it, Mike and the crew knew it, hell, even his heart knew it. That’s why he’d been so reluctant to commit to a relationship with Seven. He’d spent so much time conditioning himself to believe that she didn’t care enough for him to ditch her precious protocols, that he’d thoroughly convinced himself of her lack of affection. Moreover, this crazy dalliance with Seven had only served to convince her of his lack of affection. Perhaps that explained why she would confess all to Mike, whilst keeping him in the dark.

The dancing stopped and the adults settled down for story telling, an important social event in tribal terms. Some of the elders got their pipes out to smoke. Tonight was a night for tribal legends and many were told before Chakotay had the opportunity to speak.

_"There once was an angry warrior,"_ he began. There, he thought smugly. That’s got Kathryn’s attention. Her darkened curious eyes were boring into his twinkling mischievous ones.

_"He lived his life in conflict with the rest of his tribe and could not find peace even with the help of his spirit guide. For years he struggled with his discontent. But the only satisfaction he ever got came when he was in battle. This made him a hero among his tribe, but the warrior still longed for peace within himself. One day he and his war party were captured by a neighbouring tribe, led by a woman warrior. She called on him to join her because her tribe was too small and weak to defend itself from all its enemies. The woman warrior was brave and beautiful, and very wise. The angry warrior loved her very much and swore to himself he would stay by her side, doing whatever he could to make her burden lighter. From that point on her needs would come first, and in that way the warrior began to know the true meaning of peace._

_He longed for the day when they could return to the land of their fathers, so that they could lay down their weapons and live together as husband and wife. Their tribes would be joined for ever after. But the journey was long, the battles were many and the day was far off. The angry warrior began to forget how much he loved the woman warrior, and lost touch with the peace she had brought him. And when they finally reached their homeland, he was not by her side as he had promised._

_For a few weeks he battled with his discontent. He yearned to regain the peace he had lost, but he feared it had gone forever. He thought he might never see the love of his life again. And then a miracle happened. The woman warrior came visiting. The warrior looked at her beautiful face in the firelight and thought to himself, "She is a woman of noble character. If I just tell her how much I love her, and ask her forgiveness, maybe she will let me stand at her side again and we can live together in peace."_ "

A profound silence followed as Chakotay’s deep sonorous tones ceased, for no-one would dare to interrupt a story during its telling. He noted with satisfaction that Kathryn’s eyes were glistening.

Finally an old man huffed on his pipe. "I’ve never heard that legend before."

"No, indeed it is a new story."

"Is that the end?" asked a curious young voice.

"No," said Chakotay softly. "You will have to wait to hear how it ends another night." There were murmurs of understanding from a few people, and both Chakotay and Kathryn realised that some had detected the true meaning of the story.

Another person now took up the story telling, and eventually everybody retired to their beds.


	4. Chapter 4

The light was on in Kathryn’s tent, and he knew she was still awake. He pulled aside the canvas flap and entered. She was sitting on the floor by a bowl of water, washing herself with a sponge. She was facing away from him, and her loose hair flowed like an amber river down her smooth back. The lamplight shone like a halo around her, throwing her into dark relief. Her red dress was pooled around her waist, and she was naked from this point up. There was no evidence of the disputed bra.

She sensed his invasion of her privacy, knowing without looking who it was. She paused with the sponge in mid-air, before dropping it into the bowl. She gathered up her knees, and hugged them to her chest, covering her nakedness. Chakotay waited for the outburst of indignation, but it didn’t come. She tipped her head slightly in his direction awaiting his explanation, and the outline of her nose and chin showed darkly against the golden glow of the lamp. He couldn’t speak. He was awe-struck. Nor could he move, rooted as he was to the spot. 

Finally she said, "What are you doing here?"

He cleared his throat. "I’ve come to claim the woman I love."

"I won’t be your consolation prize, Chakotay."

"Oh Kathryn, whatever makes you think that? I’ve loved you for years. Anyone else would have been second best. Look, I know I’ve stuffed up. I only hope you can see it in your heart to forgive me." She didn’t respond, and he moved forward, closing up the space behind her and kneeling down. He took the sponge from the bowl, and gently parted her hair. He began washing her shoulders, allowing the cool water to trickle downwards. "Let me do this for you, and you can decide in a minute if you’d like me to do your front as well."

"Are you sure, Chakotay? Are you sure of your own mind? You seem to change it rather easily."

"Well, I guess I deserve that. I’ve made some stupid mistakes. But I am sure. When I told you that legend years ago, I’d already loved you for a long time. I meant every word of it, and I’ve never, never wanted to take a single word of it back. If at any time, you had reached out to me over the last seven years, I would have instantly been yours. But there were times when it was difficult to hold onto the dream. We had our fights, and I lost faith. I allowed myself to doubt whether you would ever be mine. And at the end, I know I chose the worst possible person to turn to. I am truly sorry, Kathryn. I need you to understand that I never stopped loving you. I’m here now, because this is where I want to be...the only place I’ll ever want to be." With firm strokes, he moved the sponge lower down her back. She didn’t seem to be objecting.

"Chakotay, have you settled things with Seven? I have no desire to hurt her."

"We’re finished, if we ever really started. She fully understands. I hope we can move on and be friends."

"Even so, I would prefer to let the dust settle before…"

"I’m sure you would, my love, but the angry warrior in me is impatient. He has waited long enough, and he understands the importance of seizing the moment. He intends to resolve this now. This thing between us must not be allowed to fester any longer. The legend deserves an ending, don’t you think?"

She felt his warm breath on her neck, and realised that the sponge had been cast aside. Suddenly, his hands were in her hair and his lips were on her neck and shoulders, sending currents of desire rushing through her body. All rational thought was fleeing from her mind, and she tried to answer, but only sighs escaped her lips.

And then the moment came when he knew she was finally his. Suddenly she released her knees and leaned back into him. As he leaned over her shoulder, he saw her beautiful glowing body gilded by the light from the lamp. He caught his breath. It was simply stunning, and he told her so. 

His hands travelled round her small waist, and his fingers rippled their way up the sculpture of her rib-cage, rising up over the bony ridges and dipping down into the valleys between. Then his hands drifted up onto the soft fullness of her breasts, joyfully touching and exploring their shape and texture. Finally, he began to tease the nipples. Kathryn responded by throwing her head back, allowing his lips access to her throat. Her left hand shot up and clamped itself into his hair.

He wrapped his arms round her waist, and stood, pulling her up with him and leaving the dress in a heap on the floor. At the same time he began pushing her cotton panties down her legs. Gently he spun her round to face him. Her eyes were closed. She seemed lost in the moment. He paused until she opened them again, and then he gazed lovingly into their passionate blue depths.

"Kathryn, I love you."

"I love you too, Chakotay," she said, running her hands under his shirt and up his back. He leaned down, and tipped her head upwards, bringing her soft lips to his. Their first lovers’ kiss. Deep and hungry. He lifted her, and she wrapped her legs around him instinctively. He carried her over to the mattress which served as a bed. Between them they shed his clothes.

Then, with great artistry, his hands made expert brushstrokes and his lips painted exquisite kisses on the canvas of her body. With great delicacy he teased out the fine detail in the focal points of his masterwork. Kathryn’s body responded wonderfully to the skill of his touch. He had lovemaking down to an artform, and she lavished the same care and attention on him. They came together, moulding their bodies hungrily into each other. Their senses were soon assaulted by a rainbow of colours. Lush greens and blues of peace. Golden yellows and oranges of joy. Deep reds and purples of passion. Bright white for sincerity and satisfaction. Their strokes grew in intensity until their bodies finally exploded in a wonderful profusion of light and sensation. As they calmed, a profound feeling of joy and completion stole over them. This was so right. They had crafted a beautiful moment together, and there would be many more. Kathryn felt Chakotay tremble.

"Are you all right?" she asked, putting her hand over his. 

"Yes," he sniffed. "Kathryn, that was so amazing! I can’t believe it’s finally happened. You’ve no idea how I’ve longed for this moment!"

"Oh, I have. I’m just as capable of longing for something, you know."

"Well, I think you’d better pinch me.. just to make sure I’m not dreaming." She duly obliged.

"Heavens, I think we must have woken up the entire settlement."

"Don’t worry about it. They’re used to it. It’s a natural expression of our love. If anyone was listening, they’ll probably be highly delighted for us." He kissed her for a while. "Kathryn, how do you feel about that rock?" She puzzled over his words for a moment.

"Well, it’s a very attractive rock. A bit cold and hard, kind of grey…" she replied in a teasing tone, responding to a nebulous question with the answer it deserved.

"Kathryn," he laughed, "I’m asking you to marry me."

"Here?"

"Yes. The tribal ceremony. The whole shebang."

"It’s what you want?"

"More than anything. It’s been my dream for a long time. Kathryn, there are several hundred people out there just itching to throw a wedding ceremony for us. They’ve had precious little to celebrate of late, and there’s nothing they love more than a wedding. Just say the word, and they’ll do it. Tomorrow, if you want. You’ll be amazed at what they can achieve when they pull together."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes. No time like the present. I know what I want, and I’m just going for it."

"Mom and Phoebe will feel left out."

"We can do it all again when we get back, if you want. Just think, you could even spend your honeymoon painting school walls...among other things, of course!"

"It's certainly different! Chakotay, will they accept me? I’m not a member of your tribe."

"My darling, they already have. Haven't you noticed how much you've charmed them? They’ll be absolutely delighted to welcome you formally into the tribal family. Kathryn, they had you pegged down as my bride the moment you set foot in the village. Trust me, they have an understanding of the true nature of things that is lost in more advanced cultures." She turned on her side, propping up her head on a bent arm. The other hand idly traced patterns on his chest. 

She smiled. "They are very wise people."

"Yes, they are."

"So, where were you when all the wisdom was handed out?" she teased.

He smiled back, twisting a lock of her hair between his fingers. "Oh, I was there. I fell in love with you, didn’t I? Okay, so I lost it a bit. My mind went through a little…shall we say, spatial distortion? But I’m back and in full control of my faculties. I’m exactly where I want to be, beside the woman I want to be with. The universe has realigned. All it needs is you to say the word and hold it all in place. So, what do you think?"

She waited a moment before speaking. "The answer’s yes, but only on one condition. I need to know that Seven is happy with it. I don’t want her upset." 

"That's wonderful, Kathryn! I’ll speak to her first thing in the morning."

"Chakotay, I need her to come to me personally and tell me it’s all right. Otherwise, the deal’s off!"

"Okay. It’s a deal. Spirits, Kathryn, you’re a hard woman to please," he said, moving in to kiss her, his hands beginning to explore again.

"I am? I don’t….think….so…ooo."

  


* * *

  


Kathryn woke rather late the next morning, to find Chakotay had already left. Her body clock really hadn’t got used the shortened days, but she instantly tuned in to what had woken her. There was a lot of commotion outside. Chatter and laughter in feminine tones was accompanied by the sound of water being sloshed into a tub behind her tent. 

As she sat up, Seven came under the flap of her tent, carrying what looked like a bolt of cloth. Dark heads soon bobbed up behind her. Kathryn rose from the bed pulling the sheet around her. She searched Seven’s face for any sign of disapproval, but was met instead with a smile.

"I’ve brought your wedding dress." Kathryn looked down and took the skirt from her. It was white satin, covered in exquisitely beautiful embroidery and studded with pearls and colourful gemstones, just as Chakotay had described it. It was stunning. She stared at it open-mouthed. Her gaze returned to Seven.

"It’s beautiful!"

"It is. There is also a message from Chakotay. He says to relax and let the girls do whatever they want. You're to do as you are told and not spoil things by arguing. Just enjoy being pampered, and he’ll see you at the ceremony in a couple of hours."

Tears were filling Kathryn’s eyes, and Merilkia hastily removed the precious skirt from her grasp, before they had a chance to fall.

"Are you okay with this, Seven?" Her expression seemed to suggest that she was. 

"Yes. I am happy for you both. I see how well suited the two of you are, and I do not want to lose your friendship. If it’s all right with you, I would like to join the women and help to get you ready. The Doctor has suggested to me that I have been using my irritation with Chakotay to disengage myself from what has been happening. He has encouraged me to join in with the local customs, and try to enjoy myself. So, I would like your permission to stay."

"Oh, Seven, I would be honoured," she said, taking the former drone in her arms. The tears really were falling now.

So, Kathryn was taken round the back and bathed. Her hair was washed, and aromatic oils and perfumes spread on her skin. The women chattered happily and sang songs, some in a strange tongue. There was much teasing and laughter about what Kathryn would be doing later in the day.

She sat in the sun, wrapped in a towel, as they brushed her hair and dried it. Then she was brought some delicious coffee and bread for a breakfast. At this point, a lot of smaller girls appeared, sitting themselves in a line at the edge of proceedings and watching every move with great interest. She glanced at Seven, who for the first time since arriving on Dorvan, genuinely seemed to be enjoying herself.

Small white lily-like flowers were delicately threaded in her hair, contrasting beautifully with her red tones. They painted her face, and the tribal symbol was marked on her forehead. More symbols were painted on her arms.

She was taken back inside the tent, and the skirt was wrapped around her, and adjusted till it fitted perfectly. No underwear was allowed. Seven took the plain white satin bodice and laced it up at the back. Numerous bangles were threaded onto her arms, and a garland of white flowers strung around her neck. She was expected to go bare-foot, but Kathryn insisted on wearing some white sandals. It was the only thing she made a stand on. Finally, they brought a mirror, so Kathryn could see just what an incredible vision she had become. It was breath-takingly beautiful.

"You’re going to knock Chakotay’s socks off! Is that the correct Terran expression?" said Merilkia.

"He won't be wearing any," laughed another. Seven privately thought that Chakotay was going to look just as stunning. She had seen what he would be wearing: white pants and a white satin tunic, encrusted with gemstones and threaded through with gold...the ceremonial costume of a warrior. 

At this point everybody, except Seven and Merilkia, left to see whether the rest of the wedding party were ready. During the quiet that followed, Merilkia expressed her joy at welcoming Kathryn into the family, indeed the whole tribe, and how well suited she and Chakotay were. She told a few tales of his childhood, just to keep the atmosphere relaxed. Then they were startled by some drums striking up in the distance. 

"That’s the signal that they are ready for us! Time to go," said Merilkia ducking out of the tent.

"One moment," said Seven, rummaging amongst some things that she had brought down from the higher lodges. She pulled out the Doc’s holo-imager. "I smuggled this down. I’m sure you’d like some pictures." Kathryn beamed, and finally giggled, as Seven took several. "Have I said something amusing?" Seven continued, a little disconcerted.

"No, Seven. Maybe I should start calling you Annika. I was just thinking what a long way you’ve come. It’s such a basic human need…the desire for keepsakes to remember the special moments in our lives. Thank you so much for thinking of it." The two women smiled at each other, and then hugged, Seven being very careful not to crush the flowers.

"My pleasure. Just be happy."

"Someday, it will be your turn. Don’t doubt it. And maybe I can be there to take pictures and wish you happiness."

"I’d like that." 

"Kathryn Janeway!" Merilkia’s irritated voice boomed from outside the tent. "Are you coming? Your groom’s waited long enough, don’t you think?" A smile lit Kathryn's face. Yes, it was so true. He had.


End file.
